U.S. Pat. No. 9,080,616 B2 discloses a transmission piston with a contained return spring and pre-loaded spring. WO 2016/130269 A1 discloses a first resilient element for at least one cover and a drive flange and a second resilient element for urging a turbine assembly away from a cover assembly. U.S. application Ser. No. 15/140,757 discloses a spacer plate to capture the diaphragm spring for a coast engagement damper design. U.S. application Ser. No. 15/004,110 discloses a bias/diaphragm spring located between the flange and the turbine.